


Let's take a bath together

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ash Lynx, Soft Okumura Eiji, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think you get it now, just a bunch of fluff, they're cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Aslan + Eiji + a bath and some cuddles
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Let's take a bath together

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a part of my AU today but i felt like writing something that isn't related to this story so here we go.   
> Just some fluff between Ash and Eiji that i wrote really fast, so sorry if there's typos !  
> Enjoy !

Filling the entire bathtub with hot water and bubbles, Ash was staring at it for now two to three minutes. Wondering if, yes or no, he should call Eiji and ask him if he wants to take a bath with him. 

Thinking about it like this, he thought it could be weird. They were dating for some time, kissed, hugged and cuddled. But they never got to go farther. Nothing sexual and nothing implying them both being naked. The blond haired man was still having a hard time with some of the touching. But Eiji was fine with that, really. But the other man couldn't help himself to think that he wasn't trying hard enough. 

Sighing and putting one of his hand in his hair, he felt himself blush slightly. He really did want to take a bath with his boyfriend, it wasn't against his will or anything. But he was still afraid that Eiji could say no. Not that he would mind, his boyfriend could say no to everything he wasn't comfortable doing. But still. 

Sighting once again, he turned himself around, opened the door and got to the kitchen were the black haired man was. Hearing him, Eiji turned himself to look at Ash, smiling a little. 

"You're still not in your bath ?"

Looking to the side, the blond man could feel the hotness on his cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering something..."

"Yes ?"

"Hm, so, you can say no if you want to but, hm, would you like to take a bath with me ?"

"With you ? Both of us in the same bathtub ?"

"Yeah that's how it work usually."

Looking to the side, he scratch his cheek with his index finger, wondering if he shouldn't have ask. Ash was going to go back in the bathroom when Eiji took his wrist between his finger with gentle care as to not scare him away.

"Hey, I didn't answer you yet."

"Maybe I shouldn't have ask. I know it's kinda weird."

"It's not weird. Do you want to take a bath with me Aslan ?"

"I mean, I wouldn't have ask if I didn't want to."

"I need to hear it with words, please ?"

Looking directly inside his boyfriend's eyes, he grabbed both of his hands, circling them with his own. 

"I want to take a bath with you Eiji."

Moving slow, Eiji moved his hand to the blond's cheek, stroking it softly while gently smiling at him. 

"Then shall we go ? The water's going to be cold."

Guiding him to the bathroom, Eiji was the first to enter the room, closing the door behind Ash. Turning to look at him once again, Eiji pulled the hair band that was pulling his hair in a short messy bun. 

"You hundred percent sure right ? I know you still have some issues with touching. I have to make sure you're comfortable with this."

"I'm really sure. I want to take this bath with you. Nothing more."

Pulling his shirt passed his head, he let it fall on the floor. Nodding his head with a smile, Eiji start to undress himself too, not too fast as to not potentially scare Ash, but not too slow either for Ash to think he didn't want that. When they were both naked, Eiji slipped inside the bath first, letting Ash choose were he wanted to go. To his surprise, his boyfriend took place in front of him, his back against his chest. He went still for a short time, enough for the blond man to take the right place against his body. He heard him let out a content sigh. 

"You good ?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It feels nice."

Letting his head roll on his boyfriend's shoulder, Ash closed his eyes, letting his body relax. Finding Eiji's hand with his own, he grabbed it, guiding it to his chest where his heart was beating. Turning slightly his head to the side, he looked at Eiji, smiling at him. The black haired boy smiled in return, placing a tiny kiss on top of his head. He turned once again his gaze on the intertwined fingers, playing a little with them.

"I know I said multiple times that I'm not ready to do anything sexual with you. And I don't think I'm ready right now, I'm sorr-"

"Don't say that you're sorry. I don't want you to."

Giggling a bit, Ash continued to play with both of their fingers, a small smile still on his lips.

"Right. But I really wanted to tried to take a bath with you. I read somewhere that it could be really nice to take one with the person you love."

"And is it to your expectation ?"

"Yeah. I really like it. You're my comfort person and the person that i trust the most on this whole world. And i love you and i know that you wouldn't push me away if i freaked out or something."

"I'm glad you're feeling alright then."

Wandering his fingers on the soft skin of Ash arms, he stayed within limits, not going past the arm. Letting himself fall a little deeper in the water, taking Ash's body with him, he let out a tiny laugh when the blond man giggled at the feeling of tiny water waves splattering on their bodies. They both laugh a bit more before calming themselves. Small touches were still shared between the both of them, staying comfortable with it. 

"We should do this more. I'm glad I asked you today."

"We can do this every times you want it. It's actually really relaxing."

"I know right."

Pulling his boyfriend's hand outside of the water, he pulled it in front of him, extending his arm. 

"Eiji ?"

"Hm ?"

"Do you think we'll stay happy forever now ?"

Kissing the side of Ash's face, Eiji let his chin fall on his shoulder. He was still looking at their hands, who were still playing.

"I'm sure of it. You deserve to be more than happy. I'll do anything for it to happen. You deserve happiness more than anyone else Aslan."

Pulling his hand close to his mouth, he let his lips brushed against his knuckles, making the blond giggles.

"Didn't know you were a prince. Kissing my hand and all."

"Who knows, maybe I was a prince in another life. And that's why I came to save you ?"

"Yeah, you really did save me."

His put his head on the side of Eiji's shoulder, looking at the ceiling. He couldn't really explained it but, he really did feel like Eiji had save him. He was happy most of the time when he was by Eiji's side. Eiji was always there for him. He understand him and helped him get through a lot of things he still struggles with. If it weren't for Eiji and his help, he wouldn't had had the guts to ask for this bath today. He owned a lot to him. 

They stayed a bit more in the water, until it wasn't warm anymore. After drying themselves, they ate and ended their night with a movie and a cuddles session. Ash had learn that he loved to cuddle with Eiji after he understood that not every touch was hurtful. 

It felt nice to have a nice day and a hot bath with the person you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Hope you liked it !  
> I will now concentred on my family AU, see you soon !


End file.
